Knight Rider and the Psychic Girl Part 1
by CazzaG
Summary: This is part 1 of my Knight Rider Fanfic. A girl is on the run from the Government can FLAG and Michael help her?


KNIGHT RIDER AND THE PSYCHIC GIRL Part 1  
  
Created May 2001 by CazzaG  
  
It was a regular day as Michael Knight was cruising around the Mountains in KITT. As he tested the new and improved engine and braking systems KITT's sensor array suddenly kicked into action.  
  
"Michael I am scanning an unknown person 5 miles from here."  
  
"Let's go check it out"  
  
As they drew up to the location, Michael saw that is was someone in trouble. Michael got out of the car, yelling out but no response came from the bundle of rags. As Michael turned them onto their back he could see that it was a girl of no more then late teens and that she needed help fast.  
  
Michael acted quick and bundled her into the passenger seat and, after KITT engaged the Passive Laser Restraint System, drove her to the foundation.  
  
"Vital signs deteriorating"  
  
Michael let KITT take control of the driving while he made sure that the lady was still alive. It was a race against time as time itself slipped like treacle. After what seemed an eternity, they reached the Foundation, where April Curtis was waiting for them.  
  
"How did the test go?"  
  
"Sweet and smooth. We picked up a passenger"  
  
Michael got the girl out of the passenger seat and took her to Dr Ralph Wesley Anderson the man who also rebuilt his life all those years ago. Waiting for the doctor to give his diagnosis, Michael paced up and down the corridor.  
  
Eventually, the doctor came out of the room. Michael stood there eager to hear if the girl had survived.  
  
"Good news. You found her just in time. She had several piercing bullet wounds. She also took a nasty knock on the head and needs to remain here a few days for monitoring. She remembers nothing about who she is, only that her name is Sally."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"I gave her a mild sedative so she'll be asleep for an hour or so. Go get some sleep Michael"  
  
With that advice the doctor departed to another part of the Foundation leaving Michael in the corridor outside Sally's room. He peeked in through the window and saw that Sally was lying in bed, looking peaceful, surrounded with lots of high tech monitoring equipment.  
  
Michael turned and made his way to KITT who was also awaiting the news.  
  
"How is she Michael?"  
  
"She's resting now. Come on let's see what this new engine can really do!"  
  
With those words, KITT and Michael drove off.  
  
An hour later Michael and KITT returned to the Foundation. As Michael closed KITT's door he wondered whether Sally was awake yet.  
  
At that moment in fact Sally was awake and being asked questions when Michael walked into the room.  
  
"You sure you remember nothing?"  
  
"Only that my name is Sally"  
  
The doctors shook their head, knowing that only time and something from her past could help her regain her memory. As they walked out they saw Michael leaning in the doorway. They took him outside to explain the situation.  
  
"You mean that she remembers nothing at all?"  
  
"That's the way it seems"  
  
"Any way she can recover her memory?"  
  
"Highly unlikely unless she sees something that she recognises"  
  
They left Michael alone with a sad and scared Sally. Michael walked into the room and sat down by her bed. She looked up at him with her hazel eyes.  
  
"I forgot to thank you for saving me earlier"  
  
"It's OK. It's KITT you should really thank"  
  
"Who's KITT?"  
  
"My partner"  
  
Suddenly someone burst in the room with an emergency for Michael.  
  
"I gotta go. Take care."  
  
"And you man"  
  
With that Michael walked out of the door, leaving Sally alone, wondering who KITT was.  
  
A few days later when the doctors were satisfied that Sally had suffered no complications, she was called to Devon Miles' office.  
  
"You've made a remarkable recovery young lady. How would you like to work for our organisation?"  
  
"You mean it? Honestly?"  
  
"I'm sure we have a position for you somewhere whatever your skills may be"  
  
For the next few weeks Sally kept herself busy with odd jobs around the Foundation. It was by pure accident that her talent was discovered.  
  
It was a late night and April Curtis was doing some work on KITT. As she left the terminal to get a coffee, Sally was walking around looking for something to occupy her mind. She spotted the terminal and sat down to look at it.  
  
Immediately something within her took over as she completed the algorithm April was working on. April returned, with a coffee in hand, to find Sally sitting at the desk and her algorithm completed. Sally noticed April and ran, upsetting the chair onto the floor with a loud crash.  
  
April set down her coffee on the desk, righted the chair and checked the algorithm that Sally did. The algorithm looked faultless.  
  
"So far so good. Let's see if it compiles"  
  
The algorithm compiled perfectly except for one small typing error at the end. April was astonished and called Devon.  
  
Meanwhile Sally was lying in her bed crying herself to sleep wondering what was going on.  
  
The next morning Sally was called to Devon's office. As Sally stood before Devon and April she couldn't help but feel nervous.  
  
"Please be seated"  
  
She seated herself as Devon explained why he called her into his office.  
  
"I understand that you completed April's work for her"  
  
"Y-yes sir. Though I. I can't explain how. It's as if something else took over"  
  
Devon knew what he should do now for Sally. "Miss Sally, I want you to work alongside April and see what develops from there. She is one of our best technicians and is the best person to supervise you."  
  
Sally was relieved and shocked "You mean that I'm not in any trouble?"  
  
Devon allowed himself a small laugh, "Of course not child, you showed a lot of what seems to be natural skill."  
  
Sally was relieved and deliriously happy. So much so that she hugged both Devon and April.  
  
So Sally busied herself working on programming algorithms. Under April's supervision, she built up from simple algorithms to items complex enough to operate KITT. From time to time Michael checked up on her to see how she was doing. KITT remained quiet under Devon and April's orders. They said that meeting a talking car might upset her more then she already was.  
  
Little did they know that Sally was in for a big shock. Late one night she was working nearby KITT, when curiosity overtook her. She took a look around KITT's bodywork and laid her fingers gently on the paintwork.  
  
"Impressive bodywork. Someone did a good paint job too."  
  
With her curiosity aroused further, Sally got into KITT and sat down in the upholstery, looking around at all the buttons and lights.  
  
"Nice upholstery. Good radio system too."  
  
Sally started examining the dashboard when KITT decided to activate himself.  
  
"Good evening miss"  
  
Sally looked around confused. "Who's there?"  
  
"I am Knight Industries Two Thousand otherwise known as 'KITT'"  
  
"Where are you KITT?"  
  
"I am here"  
  
"This ain't happening! Cars don't talk"  
  
In a panic, Sally quickly got out of the car. At that moment April came along to check on Sally's progress.  
  
"How's that algorithm going?" She shouted before entering the room  
  
Sally managed to regain some of her dignity in time. "I'm fine April"  
  
April entered the room and Sally tried to act normal but April was not fooled. She turned angrily on Sally and yelled at her  
  
"What have you done?"  
  
Sally was nervous and jumpy at April's sudden burst of anger "Nothing"  
  
KITT jumped to her defence "She did nothing April. She was just curious"  
  
It took Sally all her willpower not to freak out "Please don't tell me that the car's talking! Please!"  
  
April tried to calm Sally down.  
  
"Go take a rest, you've been working too hard."  
  
Sally left the room shaking. April saw her leave and turned on KITT.  
  
"What on earth do you think you were doing?!"  
  
KITT remained calm "I was only being friendly to her. I wanted to thank her for those algorithms"  
  
April calmed herself down and left for Devon's office with a warning for KITT "I hope for your sake that Sally's OK"  
  
At that very moment Sally bumped into Michael in a corridor. Seeing how distressed Sally looked, Michael became concerned.  
  
"Are you OK Sally?"  
  
At that point Sally just broke down and cried on Michael's shoulder. Not knowing the full situation Michael offered to take Sally for a coffee, which she graciously accepted.  
  
In the Foundation cafeteria, over two cups of steaming hot coffee, Sally told Michael of the incident with KITT.  
  
"It sounds crazy I know, cause cars don't talk. But I swear this one talked to me and it even referred to me as 'miss'"  
  
Michael laughed and explained to her about the Foundation and KITT  
  
"So you're telling me that this car has AI and talks?"  
  
"Pretty much, yes"  
  
"Why wasn't I told about this? This is so fascinating"  
  
Whilst Sally and Michael were chatting over coffees, April was telling Devon what KITT did and how Sally reacted. To her surprise Devon ordered nothing to be done about it.  
  
At that moment Sally and Michael had finished their coffees and were still chatting. Michael asked Sally how her programming was doing. Sally tried to avoid talking about herself and chose, instead, to focus on Michael, his job, and his partnership with KITT.  
  
Suddenly Sally looked at the clock and realised that she had spent way too long on her break. She got up, apologised profusely and left. But before she left she asked Michael to meet her at midnight alone and in her quarters.  
  
On the way, she bumped into April who said nothing, but instead ignored Sally.  
  
Getting back to the workshop, Sally couldn't concentrate on the algorithms she was working on. Instead she talked to KITT, who was more then glad she was OK and not mad at him. During the talk Sally found out a lot about KITT's technology and gadgets. Sally was eager to try the gadgets out. To her it sounded like fun.  
  
A few minutes before midnight she went to her quarters to wait for Michael. Promptly at midnight Michael entered her chambers.  
  
"What is it you wanted to show me?" Michael enquired curious as to what this big secret was that Sally wanted kept so secret.  
  
Sally looked over to a coffee mug over on the side, which was on the opposite side of the room to where Michael and Sally stood. She held out her hand, looking at the cup. The coffee cup, lifted up, hovered inches about the side, and then flew to Sally's hand. Michael could not believe his eyes. Sally smiled reassuringly at him. She could see his disbelief mixed in with a little distress in his eyes.  
  
"Please don't tell Devon about this" she begged whisperingly. "I just discovered it by accident. I was working one night on this algorithm. I fumbled my hand looking for the coffee mug and it just seemed to appear in my hand." Her voice was taking on a scared and worried tone and tears were in her eyes.  
  
Michael hugged her consolingly and let her cry on his shoulder. "It's OK. I won't tell Devon." He whispered in her ear.  
  
She looked into his eyes, the sadness still there with some tears still left in them. She hugged him tightly. "I've been getting some terrible nightmares. I'm scared. Please don't leave me." She started to cry again.  
  
Michael gently sat her down on the bed and sat down beside her. "Please tell me about these nightmares."  
  
Sally composed herself and started to speak her voice slightly shaking. "I'm in a field that seems familiar. All of a sudden I hear the sounds of guns going off. I'm hit by a bullet and fall down. I see the ghostly figure of a man before me; he looks like he could be my father. He tells me that I shouldn't have used my powers. Beside him is the figure of a woman; She tells me to stay strong and never to give in. At that point I wake up."  
  
"It's OK Sally. They're only nightmares. I know they're scary but they're not real." Michael reassured her as he hugged her tightly.  
  
"Michael" Sally said looking into his eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Sally said nothing and hugged him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder. For a while they stayed close like that until Michael had to go.  
  
"Please try to get some sleep." He said as he gently closed the door.  
  
But that night Sally couldn't sleep. The nightmare kept playing over and over in her head. Finally in desperation she went to the doctor, who administered a powerful sedative.  
  
The next week Devon called Sally into his office.  
  
"Sally I've been thinking. You've worked very hard. You deserve a break, why don't you take KITT into town and go shopping or whatever women do when they're not working?"  
  
Sally hugged Devon and thanked him absolutely delighted. She ran out of the office and bumped into Michael.  
  
"Where's the fire?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"Devon says I can take KITT into town and just take the day off generally. Wanna join me?" she smiled hoping her nervousness wasn't showing.  
  
All day they went through shops chatting and looking. Sally bought herself some new combat trousers and a t-shirt.  
  
As they was on their way to getting a coffee at a place that Michael knew did good coffees, Sally heard her name being called out. She turned around and saw a scruffy looking man in tattered jeans and a faded blue shirt.  
  
"Hey Sals long time no see how are you?"  
  
Sal was confused. She somehow knew this scruffy man but couldn't place a finger on it. A vision of a wrecked car flashed in her mind. She didn't know what to do. Seeing how confused and upset Sally was, Michael stepped in.  
  
"I'm afraid Sally is suffering from amnesia and she doesn't know you. Please leave her alone for now"  
  
To Michael's surprise the man backed off.  
  
"It's cool. I'm sorry Sals. I was worried. Those dogs looked armed ya know. You can't trust the dogs when they bark"  
  
Sally calmed herself down sufficiently to nod in acknowledgement. The guy walked off down the street without further incident.  
  
"Are you alright? You look a little pale."  
  
"I'm fine thanks, just a little baffled. I think I know that guy. I'm getting visions of a scrap yard for some strange reason."  
  
Michael hugged her tightly. "Maybe we'd better get you home"  
  
Sally made no protests as they walked to the car and drove back to the foundation. Michael mentioned the incident to Devon, who asked Sally several questions. Sally answered them all as best as she could. Devon walked out of the room, where Michael was waiting.  
  
"What happened? Is she getting her memory back?"  
  
"One question at a time young man. She's in a small state of shock from seeing someone she seems to recognise. From what she said the person was a friend of hers before she lost her memory." He paused for a second. "Tell me this Michael. Why would armed persons be after her and armed officials at that?"  
  
Michael thought for a second before giving his answer. "Because she's dangerous?"  
  
"That's one possibility. I had April hack into some Government databases. It seems that many Governments, including the American Government, have been running tests on psychic powers and those who hold them. It seems that our Government is holding many psychic persons for testing. I'm not sure which option you choose to believe, but I think we need to keep an eye on her either way." Devon looked at Michael's face for a moment. "Do you have something you wish to tell me?"  
  
Michael said nothing to Devon. He just turned away and walked off. This behaviour struck Devon as strange. He looked back into Sally's room. She was fast asleep in bed looking entirely at peace. Not wanting to disturb her, he retired to his office and thought of what to do next. Fifteen minutes later April was in his office.  
  
"What is it Devon?" April was ready to get some sleep herself and wasn't in the best of moods for another hacking job.  
  
"I need you to obtain a copy of the Government standard intelligence test for 15 year olds and search through it thoroughly. My theory is that the Government finds these psychic persons by means of something hidden within the intelligence tests. A mini test within the main test if you will. Can you do that for me tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes sir. No problem."  
  
"Good. When she does take the test she mustn't suspect what we are really doing. She must think that we are trying to determine her true age. Otherwise the result could mean a lot of trouble."  
  
"Understood sir."  
  
"Good. Good. Dismissed and goodnight."  
  
April left the office to retire for the night. Devon sat back in his chair to consider the option that she may be an escaped psychopath. He prayed that she wasn't. He left his desk to retire for the night.  
  
The next morning, at the crack of dawn, April was up and looking through the intelligence test with the Foundation psychologist. He was an extremely thin middle-aged man with a few days worth of bum fluff on his chin. He picked out the questions that would be used to pick out a psychic. April handed the papers to the psychologist and discussed their plans. The psychologist left the workshop with the intelligence test and his own papers.  
  
Sally entered the workshop a little edgy and pale from her disturbed sleep. April took one look at Sally and wondered if she should take the test.  
  
"Morning Sal. Rough night?"  
  
"Yeah. Had a few nightmares but they seem to be affecting my sleep less and less as time goes on. How did you sleep?"  
  
"I slept fine thank you. Oh by the way the psychologist wanted to see you whenever you could. I'm going to let you go now."  
  
"Thanks April." Sally headed off towards the psychologist's office. At that moment KITT and Michael pulled up to the workshop.  
  
"Morning April"  
  
"Morning Michael. Morning KITT. How are you both today?"  
  
"We're fine thank you" came the reply from the both of them.  
  
"Where's Sally?" Michael asked.  
  
"She's taking an intelligence test with the psychologist." April looked up to see Michael storming off to Devon's office "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to talk with Devon about this."  
  
Michael walked into Devon's office. Devon looked surprised, but still offered Michael a seat.  
  
"Please tell what is on your mind? Something's upsetting you isn't it?"  
  
"What are you doing an intelligence test on Sally for?"  
  
"We are doing this to determine her age."  
  
"Intelligence tests don't prove age, you know that as well as I do."  
  
"You're not easily fooled so I shall explain the background to you. For years various Governments have been doing experiments on persons with psychic powers. These persons have been kept in similar conditions to lab animals. We have some reason to believe that Sally has some sort of psychic power." Devon paused for a moment and continued. "There are five types of psychic powers; Telepathy, the ability to transmit one's thoughts; Clairvoyance, the ability to identify distant and concealed things; Precognition, the ability to foretell events that will occur; Postcognition, the ability to see events that have past; and Psychokinesis, the power to move objects with one's mind."  
  
Devon stood there for a while whilst Michael absorbed all the information. Michael finally tentatively asked Devon "What powers do you believe Sally holds?"  
  
"That is yet to be determined but only if the tests prove that she has an ability." Devon paused and looked at the now uneasy Michael. "Is there something you know? Because it would be of help to us."  
  
Michael looked Devon in the eye. "I've seen it with my own eyes. She moved the glass without touching it. She asked me to promise to tell no one else of what happened. She's scared of her own powers. Maybe she doesn't understand them. Maybe that's why people were after her. Please don't let on that you know. She'll never forgive me for telling you. Shay may want to tell you herself in her own time when she feels ready."  
  
Devon paused ror a moment to consider all this. "You're right Michael. She must trust you a fair bit to tell something so personal. I'll pretent that this conversation never happened."  
  
"Thank you Devon." Michael left the office and headed towards the workshop where KITT was being tuned up by April.  
  
An hour later Sally entered the workshop with high spirits. Michael asked her how it went.  
  
"It went brilliant. Got a perfect score. Who knows I might be a genius?" Sally carried on with her work unaware of what was going on around her. Meanwhile, Devon and Dr Anderson were discussing the results of the test.  
  
"The tests prove that she has some sort of psychic ability. What action do you propose we take? I'd be very interested in studying these abilities."  
  
"No Ralph, we won't be doing any studies on her. That might frighten her. She trusts us and we won't break that trust."  
  
"Very well sir"  
  
Sally finally finished helping April with the tune up. April said that she could finish for the day if she wanted. Sally took the chance to look for Michael. She found him in the canteen eating his lunch. Michael offered her a seat. Seeing that she was somewhat upset, her asked her what was wrong.  
  
"I think they know something about me and my power. You didn't tell them anything did you?" She said in a shaky whisper. She took a deep breath. "Those tests are the very same thing that probably gave me away before."  
  
Michael looked her in the eyes and told her the he didn't tell anyone. Sally told Michael of the dreams that she had recently. How the man that came up to her in the street was named JunkyardDog becuase of his habit of sleeping in and around junkyards, how he was her friend with a small group of homeless people. How her flat was invaded by armed soldiers and how she escaped with her father. With each word her voice was getting more and more agitated and getting loud enough so people heard what she was saying. People stopped eating and drinking to look at her. Oblivious to it all she carried on.  
  
"Worst of all I keep seeing my father dieing over and over. He didn't die a natural death." She struggled to hold back the tears "HE WAS KILLED BY A MONSTER!" Screaming out those last words, she collapsed into floods of tears.  
  
Michael tried to put his arms around Sally to comfort her, but she ran right past him still crying. Not looking where she was going, she ran right into Doctor Anderson. The papers that he held went flying. Sally hastily apologised and helped him pick up the papers. Accidentally, she looked at one of the papers. On it was an intelligence test she recognised as the cause of her problems with the word "positive" written on it. She looked shaprly into the Doctor's face.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?!" She screamed. She ran off, but not before pushing him aside into the wall with her psychokinesis.  
  
She found her way out of the Foundation without any more problems. She stood there on the hillside for a split second to catch her breath and gather her thoughts. She had wildly ran out of the Foundation without even thinking. She wondered where she could go. She cast her mind back to when she was in town, to when JunkyardDog approached her. She remembered how she felt safe when she was with him and the group, the Wild Animals. She was SilverFox and she wanted to get back to the group. She heard voices shouting in the distance behind her so she ran. She found cover in the form of a nearby cave.  
  
As the voices got closer to the cave, she wondered what they would do if they found her. She cowered in fear as the voices drifted further and further away. Eventually the voices were all but gone. She relaxed a little but remained in the darkness of the cave. She eventually fell asleep.  
  
Morning came without further incident. She snuck into the town, keeping an eye out for anyone from the Foundation. She arrived at the junkyard without incident. JunkyardDog was there to greet her. She broke down in his arms. She told him everything about the tests to her running away from the Foundation. He listened, concerned for her mind. She broke down in his arms. Being the gentleman that he was he let her cry on his shoulder. She told him through the tears that she wanted to go home.  
  
Together they headed to the church graveyard. Looking around for intruders, both of them found the coast clear. JunkyardDog pushed a gravestone aside to reveal a set of steps. Together they walked down the steps. They arrived in a natural cavern full of people sitting on various, salvaged seating. They warmly welcomed SilverFox back after she explained everything. They decided to celebrate her return with an all night party.  
  
Beers and bottles of whiskey, vodka, and tequila were taken out of the crevices of the cave. Everyone started drinking. Music was played out of a small ghetto blaster. It was a merry and warm atmosphere that night in the den of the Wild Animals.  
  
Meanwhile Devon had called an emergency meeting with Doctor Anderson, Michael, and April. His tone was grave as he explained to them all about Sally. Doctor Anderson explained the extent of Sally's powers, which seemed vast if the test reults where anything to go by. Michael decided to confess to the others what he had seen. Devon remained silent but spoke afterwards.  
  
"You were there when Sally said that her father was killed by a monster in the canteen. I think it may have been true. An army would try to capture her and when they did they would hold her with the intention of using her as a weapon. The military of any country would be highly interested by psionics, the art of using one's mind to distort or change things around them. The questions to ask now are who is after her? Where would she go for safety?"  
  
Michael stood up and recounted the incident when they went to town when a tramp walked up to her, apparently knowing her. Devon and the others concurred that maybe they were good friends when Sally and her father were on the run.  
  
April offered to run a search on any men fitting that description. Devon gave the idea his authorisation. As Devon dismissed the group, Michael lingered. Devon asked Michael what was on his mind.  
  
"You really do care for her don't you?"  
  
"She is almost like a granddaughter to me, Michael. She's also very smart and to put her into a military holding would be an extreme waste of her talents."  
  
"I admit she is a very talented woman. Her nightmares play on her and they worry me alot. I just hope she's ok"  
  
"You seem to be highly concerned for this woman. Are you sure the relationship is merely platonic?"  
  
"I'm not so sure myself, Devon"  
  
"Maybe you should patrol in town just in case Sally has gone there"  
  
"I'll take KITT. His sensor array will be able to pick Sally up along with her condition"  
  
So on that note Michael left for the workshop where KITT was on standby. As soon as Michael got into KITT, he woke up.  
  
"Where are we going Michael?"  
  
"We're going to try and find Sally"  
  
Meanwhile April had found a match for the tramp and was at Devon's office conferring details with him.  
  
"Sir, I've found a man matching the description Michael gave me. The man's name is JunkyardDog and he is part of a street gang called the Wild Animals. All of their members are named after animals. They sound dangerous but all they want is to be free from the restrictions that they believe society puts on them. They are a self sufficient group that try to help people new to the street life."  
  
"I have heard of them before. They are very well known to the Government, who are suspicious of their motives. If Sally has indeed become one of their members, or was indeed a member before we found her, then she could be in grave peril through no fault of her own or of theirs. I have Michael and KITT looking for her now"  
  
"Will she really respond to them, or just run away?"  
  
"I don't know, but Sally gets on better with Michael and KITT then with any of us. I believe he is the best choice for this mission"  
  
Michael was cruising around the streets when he spotted the tramp that Sally had met the time before when she went shopping. Michael parked KITT up and got out to approach the tramp, who immediately ran for it. Michael gave chase to the tramp but as he turned the corner, there was absolutely no trace of the tramp. I was as if he vanished into thin air. 


End file.
